


Obsession

by RedEyedRyu



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Dark fic, F/M, Unhappy Ending, Unheathly Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Swapfell), vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedRyu/pseuds/RedEyedRyu
Summary: This isn't love.| A dark Swapfell drabble fic for the Sans_x_Self_Insert_Ship_Week_2020 event |
Relationships: Sans (Swapfell)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a separate, unrelated work from _Serendipity; Zemblanity_ , created specifically for the Sans x Self Ship week event. This isn't a nice story. Please heed the tags and proceed with caution.

How could you have know of the madness that would invade your life?

You hadn't even registered running into the monster; into your "soulmate" as he likes to call you, but if there's one thing you've come to learn about the skeleton that ripped you away from everything, it's that he likes to talk. A lot. You suspect that either he can't stand the silence or just likes hearing the sound of his own voice. If you had to guess you'd say it's likely the latter.

One of his favorite things to talk about is that very first meeting. The one you don't even remember, as it had been such an innocuous day. What had been little more than a normal spring afternoon for you, that consisted of little more than a casual stroll through the park downtown, minding your own business as you scrolled through your phone, had apparently been a world shattering event for your skeletal captor.

"It was fate, my dear," he always coos into your ear as he holds you tight against his chest, "that led me to you."

He always talks about how your soul—the very culmination of your being—had called out to him. How it had resonated with his own, tugging at his chest and demanding his attention. You'd been calling out to him, he always says as he pets you—your cheeks, your head, sometimes even going so far as to stroke along your thigh.

"And how could I ignore that—ignore _you_? My most precious little mate."

You had tried to fight him off at first, muscles straining against bone that held more strength than should be possible, voice going hoarse with how you'd scream and yell your frustrations and deny his disgusting declarations of love. You had even spat in his face, had wracked your nails against that scarred skull of his before he could finish spouting more flowery lies. The punishment he had doled out for your disobedience had quickly quelled that blazing inferno, tempering it to a quiet, simmering rage that laid boiling beneath the surface.

You had to be smart.

You would bide your time, you decided; wait for him to mess up and present you with just the opening you'd need to escape, but until then you had to be patient. Had to play this nasty little game with him. But you absolutely _would not submit_. That is one thing you have promised yourself, and you _never_ go back on your word.

So now, when he talks and reminisces, you sit obediently. You let him move you as he pleases, let those words that roll like tar over your ears flow through you. Don't let them stick, you tell yourself, don't believe his lies. He doesn't love you, no matter how many times he says otherwise, no matter how tender his touches or how honey sweet his words are, because this isn't love. This is _obsession_.

And you can't trust _anything_ from this monster's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more Sans/Self-insert content (or would perhaps even like to participate yourself), come check out our tumblr blog [selfshipperapproved](http://selfshipperapproved.tumblr.com/) or check out the collection for this event! Everyone is welcome and I can assure you there is a lot more fluffy and lighter content than what you get with this fic. (´∀｀；)


End file.
